bb4hfandomcom-20200214-history
BB4H Thought
BB4H Thought is the unique philosophy which characterizes a member of the organization, and details their vision for the future of society. It has been described by political commentators such as Julian Assange and Din Mamma as "completely fucking retarded", and "incredibly unrealistic". This comprehensive system of belief is said to embody the best features of "militarism, nationalism, anarchism, democracy, capitalism, communism, individualism, imperialism, universalism, paternalism and utopianism". Much of the early attempts to spread BB4H Thought was made through various Instagram posts on the BB4H members' accounts. After the transformation of the European Union into the Imperial Confederation of European States, BB4H Thought was placed at the forefront of all education curriculums, and remained as the most influential ideology during this period, achieving something akin to a religious status. However following the Third World War, and the subsequent establishement of the European People's Republics, BB4H Thought was declared illegal by the Globalist United Nations, and any practicers found would be sentenced to death by cock and ball torture. Guard Rail ''"The guard rails exist as a form of state control over traffic; only when removing any trace of such barriers can man hope to achieve freedom". ''This quote is often wrongfully attributed to Kekman, who is believed by many to have shouted it moments before declaring war on the Free State of Düsseldorf. In reality, the quote originates from the teachings of O.J. Simpson, who uttered the words during his ascendment as the second Buddha. Opinion on the state It is fucking unnecessary because it infringes on a person's inviolable human rights to aquire Korg Monologue. It further assumes the viewpoint that nothing in this world is free, that is to say even if something costs you nothing, someone, somewhere has to pay for it. This payment might even come from yourself, only at a later date. If the notion that nothing is free should apply to society as we know it, then to achieve a utopian society where every individual is perfectly free from payment, there remains no other alternative than to revert to anarchy, from which a strong monarchichal government would arise after a period of struggle. For there is no form of government more perfect, than the absolute monarchy ruled by a monarch who has won the throne by right of conquest. When the world conquest was complete, BB4H clan intended to create an ethno-state centered around BB4H. This plan never came to pass, because several high-ranking BB4H members contracted the Yellow Fever. As well as that, Hummus unfortunately almost died during a visit to swedish amusement park Liseberg, prompting them to abandon the idea. Completely square jawbone The most controversial aspect of the BB4H Thought is the assumption that to acquire a partner (regardless of gender) one must possess and maintain a wholly quadratic jawbone. This stems from an opinion first stated by Hummus, in which there was no possible way for him to do the hori-hori without having a 3 metre penis and a square jawbone. Coupled with the inherent DAMP present in the minds of almost all of BB4H's members, this revelation came to be one of the main factors as to why World War 3 broke out. Threats to the BB4H World Order In many of the holy BB4H scriptures, there is described something which would seek to destroy the perfect world which BB4H strives for. "The strive for a "gf" is a threat to the utopian world order proposed by BB4H thought. Any such desires must be eradicated wherever they appear" Above is an extract from a speech held by Hummus during a meeting of the inner BB4H circle (minus Gabe cuz he is retard). Unfortunately, because Hummus is also a massive retard, he was not able to speak for the duration of the meeting, and subsequently had to deliver the speech via text. Threats and enemies to BB4H, listed in order of most dangerous: HB4B - moreso a state of mind rather than an actual individual or organization, this philosophy would oppose any and all ideas of BB4H, and must therefore be approached with extreme caution. Maximus Soundgoodizer - an alien from a remote dimension of the microverse. It is almost incapable of understanding human speech and customs, making it's attempts at interacting with humans harmful to the listener. At first a follower of HB4B, leading HB4B cultists shunned Soundgoodizer because he was too extreme for even them. Linuxman - brother of Kekman who has sworn revenge on the BB4H after they experimented on his body and mind. Is currently tracking the last surviving member os the BB4H across the flat earth together with Wolfrock. Wolfrock - not really a threat to BB4H, because his power levels greatly diminished after his death in the Family Guy House from popular television show Family Guy. Society https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Misanthropy